guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Celestial Compass
Please don't freak out about my uploaded pictures, these are temporary until more/better pictures are released. MiniHellKite 00:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Me want! And i don't even play caster other than Necro. Btw, do these come in non-monk requirements? It'd be nice if i could get a Death Magic/Soul Reaping one--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It's not monk-only, at least. 04:06, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Heard rumours it drops from locked chests in gwen (dalada uplands), can anyone confirm? : Finally, a Healing Prayers focus that doesn't look like crap. 128.82.11.191 05:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Blessed Chalice. 05:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Is it just me or the original design was way cooler than this... this... really flat implementation they made? I mean, couldn't it be animated like the hourglass staff or storm artifact? Jennalee 10:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::How do you know it's not animated? 10:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Original concept art said the glowing circles rotate. I suppose you couldn't see it if they just spun like, clockwise/anticlockwise just from a screen but you'd see the bits in more interesting positions if they spun like you'd spin a coin <.< Jennalee 10:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::The three glyphs and the outer circle are supposed to rotate. It looks pretty nice imo... J Striker 12:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's probably going to be the most popular new accessory for tiny blonde buns Obsidian Armor Chaos Gloves monks. 12:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'd rather have something with more substance. Can't blame them though - after perfect stats for whatever it is you want from an item (not hard), it's all about the rarity/expense and/or looks. Jennalee 13:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Did anyone else think of a highly used symbol in the Phantasy Star series upon seeing this? Aethernox 21:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No, but now that you mention it... Snagretpudding 02:48, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I think the design in concept looked teh win but A-net dumbed it down, they must have cardiac arrests at the amount of work they would of had to put into it i.e not alot. The phantasy star symbol is a circle with three blobs, woo. They simply put three blobs since the concept one (three different symbols) was hella of alot better looking and coincidentally alot more complicated. Flechette 07:14, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::GG for basing your assumptions about how much effort ANet put into this based on a blurry, washed out picture... As you can see in Element E's picture below there are in fact 3 different symbols, and this can also be seen if you look closely at the picture on the item's page. This item is a fine piece of work on ANet's part, and I am personally quite satisfied with it. --Sarda The Sage 00:07, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Picture I just got one from the end UW chest, it was gold r9 energy storage. I took pics if someone wants to crop them and replace the current one. It is animated, the 3 circles in the middle spins while the outside glows slowly. http://img358.imageshack.us/img358/1948/compasszp5.jpg - IGN: Element E Has anyone confirmed the chest in dalada uplands is the only place it drops or is it that no one is providing info of where it has dropped?